What I Fear The Most
by darkgirl3
Summary: After all that happened with being captured, tortured, found and sealed up in stone. Ethan and Jackson tell each other what they had feared the most when they saw the Anuk-lte. 2018 written


**I own nothing, wish I did.**

 **AN: I just rewatched the episodes of Season 6b with Ethan and Jackson. I love their relationship, which also felt like they were each other's best friends too now. They lost everything and ended up gaining the one that they needed the most, each other. I couldn't be happier for the way the series ended with them getting their happy ever after. Have to say couldn't have done the series finale any better though, well wouldn't have killed Deucalion.**

 **AN2: Not sure what the time length was that Jackson and Ethan were held captive. For the story wrote week. It could have been only a couple of days though.**

 **Title: What I Fear The Most**

 **Characters: Ethan/Jackson**

 **Summary: After all that happened with being captured, tortured, found and sealed up in stone. Ethan and Jackson tell each other what they had feared the most when they saw the Anuk-lte.**

It had been a long week and the only thing that Jackson wanted to do was get some sleep. He was beyond grateful that Ethan was lying beside him now. The last week not being able to know if his boyfriend was alive had been hell. He knew that Ethan had been teasing him about the Lacrosse thing. He also knew that Ethan didn't blame him for getting them caught though. It was something that Ethan would never do. He didn't know why he had gotten so lucky in finding Ethan.

He didn't know what he would do if Ethan was gone because after he had met him things had changed. It was like the world was giving him something after all the hell he'd gone through. It was a silver lining after what he had been put through by being the Kanima. He had looked for someone to love him since he had been told he was adopted. Somewhere he knew that he was loved by his adopted parents. He just hadn't felt it after having his adoption kept from him. It had hurt and Danny had been the only one he had ever talk to about it before he'd moved here.

He knew that Danny had loved him since they were still best friends. The friendship that they had shared growing up was one of the best things he had ever had. Danny was the only person he hadn't wanted to leave behind back then. He just was glad his best friend was happy with his life now too. It was ironic at times that he'd ended up with said best friend's ex, but he never saw it like that. He understood why Danny had let Ethan go, Ethan knew it too, even if it had been hell for both of them that day.

If anyone had told him two years ago that he would be happy and completely in love he would have thought they were crazy. He was though; he was in love with Ethan and the thought of almost losing him still hurt. They had checked on their friends making sure every one was okay once they had gotten out of the locker room. Every one had gone back to Scott's, but they had promised to met them there later. Lydia and Stiles had dropped them at the motel they were staying at.

Days of being tortured had started taking its toll. Jackson just wanted to get a shower with Ethan, and then take a nap. They both were almost dead on their feet when they got in the room. However, he had gotten both of them stripped down and in the shower. They had washed the blood and dirt from each other. The hot water had helped with some taking away the presents of the abuse they had taken from Monroe and Gerard.

Once they had showered they had crashed on the bed not bothering with clothes. They wanted to be as close as they could to each other. The Anuk-lte using their worst fears against them had been the worst part. Being cased in stone wasn't the greatest, but the fear of losing Ethan forever replaying the entire time he was incased was horrible.

He could still hear Ethan's screams right before he was killed. It was what had woken him up moments before getting as close to his boyfriend as possible. He had to make sure that Ethan was still there and he hadn't lost the best thing in his life. He had both of his arms wrapped around Ethan at the moment. He let his head fall against Ethan's shoulder breathing in his scent.

 **~EJ JE~**

Ethan felt Jackson's arms tighten around him as he slowly woke up. He thought he was back at the armory at first. He had been worried about Jackson not knowing what they had done to his boyfriend. He really couldn't blame Jackson for getting them caught at the high school. He blamed Monroe for what she had done and Gerard for being tortured.

He had wanted to kill them both, but he hadn't killed anyone in a really long time. The night that he lost Aiden was the last night he had ever taken anyone out. That had been the demonic ninja's that they had taken on. He knew what he had feared for so many years before he had met Jackson. That had been losing Aiden; he'd lost his brother and thought it was the worst pain ever. It still hurt some days and it probably was the worst pain, but seeing Jackson die, it had been just as bad.

The stupid creature had in cased him in stone making him watch over and over as Jackson died. Instead of Jackson finding him with Lydia, he watched Monroe kill him. He had been glad that Jackson had wanted to come back here for a few hours before they met the others. He was trying to get his strength back from being tortured all week. The electricity and the arrow going into his gut too.

He really had thought about killing the bitch if it had meant getting Jackson and his self out alive. Right now though, he just wanted to keep lying in Jackson's arms thankful that he still could. He slowly turned so that he was facing Jackson. He knew that he was awake and he just wanted to look at his face. He woke up every morning beside the man that held his heart and soul.

The night that Aiden died and breaking up with Danny had been horrible. He'd felt completely alone knowing that he had to make it on his own. He wasn't going to have his shadow any more or the person that had changed who he was. At the time it had felt like he couldn't even breathe. However, he understood why Danny had given him the easy route breaking up with him instead. It was like the universe had a bigger plan for where he was supposed to be, but he hadn't known then.

It didn't feel like almost two years since that night and day, but it had been. Being with Jackson for a year now had changed them both. He wouldn't take back the last year for anything and they had each other for better or worse. This week was the worse it had been since they had been together. Sure they had taken on some hunters together and tried to protect some omegas, but being tortured hadn't happened til now.

 **~EJ JE~**

"Feel any better?" Jackson asked looking into Ethan's eyes moving his hand up to his face. He needed to touch something to know he wasn't dreaming. It was one of the reasons he had pulled Ethan into the shower with him. He didn't want to let him out of his sight.

"Having you right here makes everything better," Ethan said giving Jackson the best smile he could at the moment. "I thought I was going to lose you,"

"We all about died, but she lost and I swear if she ever comes near us again I won't hesitate to take her out. She tried to kill us both, but she tortured you more." Jackson said tilting Ethan's face up slightly before he kissed him. He put every thing that he felt into the kiss running his thumb over Ethan's jaw. He knew that he didn't have to protect Ethan, they could do that equally, but he wanted to. Listening to Ethan screaming when they'd both been shocked by the electricity had mad him angry.

Ethan kissed him back with just as much love behind it not wanting to think about what could have happened. He still didn't have much energy, but he knew when he did he was going to show Jackson just how happy he was to be alive and with him. He didn't want to break away from the kiss, but oxygen was becoming a problem. He rested his forehead against Jackson's closing his eyes.

"The thing I fear the most is losing you, being alone in this world again. I don't want to ever be alone again, Jacks. My worst fear used to be losing Aiden, it happened and somehow I didn't die too. If I ever lost you though, there wouldn't be anything that could get me through that. I'd be totally alone. You pulled me out of the darkness after I lost him." Ethan felt Jackson's hand moving along his side. It was the reassurance that he wasn't alone, feeling just that was helping.

"You're never going to be alone again. I promise you that here and now. I knew that I never wanted to lose you, either. I just didn't realize that it was my own fear too. Tonight I found that out too. The last week not knowing if you were okay or alive; it hurt like hell. I wanted to get you out of there so bad. I know you don't blame me for getting us caught, I do though. I saw you dying when I was in that stone," Jackson said back, "You showed me how to be a better person. Not that I hadn't been trying when I met you, but I just knew that we needed each other."

He hadn't understood it that night, but it was like he had been given a sign when all he had wanted was his own heart to stop hurting that night. He had still felt alone even though he had his parents and was thousands of miles from the misery that had been his life for months. Right now all he wanted to do was keep holding onto Ethan.

"I know you didn't mean to get kidnapped on our anniversary. You have never been late once, even when we stayed in bed a little too long. You find some way to still get there on time. Just knowing you're alive is enough making up right now. You rescued me again after all." Ethan said giving Jackson another smile.

"I'm still going to make it up to you once we get back home. I will always do everything I can to get you back. However, I am going to do my damnest not to get us taken like that again. I wouldn't forgive myself if I was the reason you died." he meant it too; Ethan meant everything to him now. It was something deeper than he had ever had with Lydia.

"I know. Sleep now, later you can make it up to me," he was starting to get tired again and knew that he wasn't going to have any nightmares this time. He knew that Jackson was there and would always be. "Love you, Jacks." he added laying his head on Jackson's chest listening at his heart beating.

Jackson closed his own eyes finally feeling like he could get some real sleep. He hadn't once fallen asleep unless it was due to being knocked out from the pain. "Love you too, Ethan," he said back letting sleep take him as he held onto Ethan.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
